Everything
by Glistening
Summary: A story that takes place outside of the Star Wars Universe.  The story of a former Jedi who fell to the darkside, and her love for a Jedi Master.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the riverbank watching the water, yet she was not really paying attention to it, or to anything else around her. A light breeze picked up, as the sun shined down upon her, and blew several strands of her dark brown hair into her face. Still she made no move to brush them away. She was lost in her thoughts, and in her loss. Her emotions were overwhelming her.

Aaliyah had once been a Jedi. Yet she did not follow the code to each letter. Even though they had been forbidden to love, she could not help but to fall in love with another Jedi, Aronis. She knew him her entire life, starting out as friends, and then becoming lovers. He was her universe, as she was his. They would have done anything for each other, given up everything if they had to, just to be together. Yet the fates had other plans. What they wanted, the life they had planned together, would not happen, not matter how hard they tried, they could not defeat fate.

Shortly after becoming a Jedi Knight, Aaliyah was sent into what had once been known as Sith Space, on an important mission on behalf of the Jedi Order. After saying her goodbyes to her friends, her Masters, and to Aronis, she was not heard from again…

While on the mission, Aaliyahs ship was attacked by an unknown force. Knowing that her ship would not last for much longer, Aaliyah headed towards the closest planet. However instead of landing, her ship crashed. The planet was an ancient, long forgotten, Sith world. In a large forest, strong in the dark side, the Jedi Knight laid unconscious within her wreckage of a ship. Those who had been with her, had not survived.

Word had reached the Jedi Order several weeks later, and scouting of the area had been done, but it was too late. While unconscious, Aaliyah had been discovered by the Sith that occupied the world she had crashed on, and had taken her. During the first few weeks there she was tortured, and soon after had fallen to the dark side.

The Jedi Masters, the Council, after realizing what had become of the former Jedi Knight, lied to the rest of the Jedi Order and told them, and Aronis, that all had died on the mission, including Aaliyah. For they feared that if Aronis should continue his search for her, and eventually find Aaliyah, that he too would be lost.

As the years past by, while Aronis continued his Jedi training, Aaliyah began a new course of training. She trained to become a Sith. Believing that the Jedi had never even bothered to search for her, thus leaving her in what she had once called hell, she turned her back on them, and on their ways, and let the dark side twist who she once had been.

After more years past, Aaliyah eventually became on of the highest ranked members within this Sith Order, and it was then that the Sith Order began to make their presence known within the galaxy, just as the Jedi Council had feared that they once would…


	2. Chapter 2

Aronis…

For many it was just like any other normal day on the city wide planet of Coruscant, in the year of 91 BBY. Yet some others, some of those within the ranks of the Jedi Order, would not consider this a normal day. It was something else and it was something that gave one mixed up feelings…

A Jedi Master named Aronis sat in a restaurant that over looked a garden. A garden he knew very well, but wished to forget. The memories it held brought him nothing but pain, for it reminded him of something, someone that he had lost so long ago. Yet he was here with a high ranking officer of the Republic, and had to be here. So as he listened to the officer speak, his gaze continued wandering to the window, and out to the garden.

Memories of a time when he was happy flooded his mind. He could almost hear the laughter; see that smile he always thought to be perfect. For a moment Aronis could swear he could smell the perfume of the one he had lost, so long ago. The memories were so vivid, that the Jedi Master barely heard the words being spoken to him. That is until he finally forced himself to snap back to the present.

Aronis glanced back to his dinner companion, as the gentleman excused himself for a moment, and then he turned back to the window, and looked down, wanting to return to the memories that could never be forgotten. Before the garden had seemed deserted, yet now there stood a figure under a lamp post. It was a woman, who was wearing what seemed to be a simple red dress. The light made her red hair seem almost as bright as fire. For a moment hope had nearly filled Aronis, but he quickly doused it. There was no use for him to wish for such things…

As Aronis was about to turn away, forcing himself to forget such foolish dreaming, the woman in the gardens looked up, and in his direction. And what Aronis saw at that moment made him gasp quietly in shook and surprise, and for a moment wondered if his mind were playing tricks. What he thought he was seeing was not possible… It couldn't be. Though part of him wanted to look away and forget, another part of him had to know…

Aaliyah…

Aaliyah stared at the waterfall, feeling almost mesmerized by the flow of the water. How long had it been since she was last here, she wondered. Years, she knew that much, but how many years she could not remember. Though now it seemed almost as if it were a lifetime ago. Back when she was a member of the Jedi Order, before they betrayed her and left her for dead in a place she once considered to be hell, yet now considered it as her home.

It was strange, now that she thought about it. First she thought of it as hell, and now she wished to be back there. Being back on Coruscant made her nervous, scared, more so than she had imagined it would. Memories flooded her as she stood there, memories that she thought to be long forgotten. Memories of a love she once had that was now lost. Of a life she had almost forgotten, and now hoped to never to remember, as the pain of being betrayed hurt more than she had imagined it would. Yet there was one person Aaliyah knew that she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried to do so.

"He never came for me…" Aaliyah whispered, speaking of the one person she had previously thought she could count on, Aronis. "…No one did."

Aronis…

It had to be her, Aronis thought to himself. He wished that it was so much, and wanted to believe it even more, that leapt out of his seat, and rushed out of the restaurant. Those inside looked up, wondering what the emergency was, believing that if a Jedi were in such a hurry, that there must be a problem somewhere. Pausing on the steps, Aronis watched the woman for a moment, feeling nervous, and worried that he was wrong. After all, the former Jedi Knight was dead, was she not? That is what the Jedi Council had told him, and he saw no reason for them to lie. Why would they?

Before continuing down to the garden, the Jedi Master used the Force to stealth himself, a power he had long mastered, and then silently approached the young woman from behind, arriving just in time to hear the words she had whispered. Aronis flinched. Hearing the voice, he knew that it was indeed Aaliyah. Hearing her words however, nearly broke his heart all over again as guilt proceed to flood him.

Immediately after hearing of what had happened to Aaliyah, and those whom had been with her, Aronis had set out to the location he had been told that they had battled at. He searched for nearly a week before being dragged off the planet, by several members of the Jedi Council, after finding nothing but Aaliyahs ship. After the Jedi Council had managed to calm Aronis down, they had told him that Aaliyah had died in the crash, or perhaps shortly before crashing. Yet now he knew that they had obviously lied about it… But why? It made no sense to him at all.

And then Aronis knew. Darkness seemed to surround Aaliyah, thus causing him to feel even guiltier than he previously had, and when she turned slightly, allowing him to see her eyes, his guilt deepened. As did his anger. This, in Aronis' opinion, was his fault, and the fault of the Jedi Order. If only he had looked harder, and if only they had allowed him to continue to search for her, she may have been saved… But she had not been, and because of that she had fallen… Before his shock, and his guilt had not allowed him to focus enough to sense the dark aura, but now it hit him hard.

Aaliyah and Aronis…

Aaliyah turned slightly, having thought that she had sensed a familiar presence, but then shook her head, and then walked over to a nearby bench. She doubted that she had felt what she had thought she had felt. After all, after a quick look around, she saw nothing. Deciding it was merely the memories, and being at this place, Aaliyah sighed and sat down, as she repeated the words she had just whispered moments before.

Aronis knew that before allowing Aaliyah to know that he was there, and that he had looked for her, that he should request an audience with the Jedi Council, and see why they had not told him the truth, yet his heart was not listening to his head. Hearing Aaliyah, the woman he had once pledged his love to, repeat those words, caused the Jedi Master to loose focus in what he should do, and instead did what he wanted to do.

"I did look. I look for days, until I was dragged from that dark place, and told you were dead." Aronis whispered. He continued his stealth, as he moved towards her, and then placed his hand gently on her shoulder once he was behind her. "I did look, Aaliyah…"

For a moment Aaliyah wondered if she were going mad. Hearing the voice that she had once longed to hear, feeling the touch of the man she had once missed so much that it hurt. Slowly Aaliyah lifted her head, and looked over her shoulder. No one was there, but she could still feel him. She could feel his presence…

"Aronis?" Aaliyah asked in a whisper.

Aronis nodded, and then remembered that she could not see him. He hesitated only for a moment before he allowed her to see that it was really him, and then studied her face as she looked at him carefully, as if she were making she it was not some sort of trick. Aaliyahs hand then reached over, and she lightly touched his arm, before pulling her hand back quickly as if touching him had burned her fingertips.

"You left me in hell… You all did." Aaliyah told Aronis, speaking louder than she had before, with anger and pain heard clearly in her voice, and then quickly rose to her feet. "The Jedi Order betrayed me, as did you."

With that said, Aaliyah rushed off. She had expected Aronis, knowing that it was likely he could tell she had fallen, to try to stop her. But he didn't. As Aaliyah rushed off, Aronis merely stood there and watched, feeling various feelings all at once, as if he had been pulled into a current…

Aaliyah…

Aaliyah rushed out through the garden entrance, slowing only when she reached the busy side streets. She was concerned that Aronis may try to follow her, stop her, and perhaps even drag her back to the Jedi Temple. After all he had betrayed her once, in her opinion, and therefore there was nothing stopping him from doing so again. So Aaliyah decided it would be best to get lost in the crowd, blend in, which was easy enough. The streets were back, as they usually were in this sector, as well as most others on the planet. While before she would have hated that, she was now thankful.

While Aaliyah walked amongst a crowd, she wondered if running into her former lover would create problems for her, and for her Masters. She had been sent there on a mission to spy on the Republic and the Jedi Order, scout for information on both organizations, and so forth. Aaliyah was never told why, or what their goal was, only what she was to do. And while the former Jedi did not like that she had been the one sent on this mission, she had not questioned her orders, for she never did.

Aaliyah knew that as soon as she had realized that Aronis had recognized her, that she should have killed him. It would had been expected of her, since he now knew she was alive, had fallen, and would no doubt report her to the Jedi, who would in turn contact the Republic. It was much too risky to leave a witness. No doubt her people would be displeased, and the punishment, should they find out, would be severe.

Aaliyah knew that she could always turn back, finish off Aronis, and have nothing to be worried about. However she figured that the Jedi Master would be gone by now, or so that was the excuse she told herself. The truth was she was scared to face him again. Aaliyah did not know the reason why, or maybe she did. She was not sure.

Anxious to get as far away as she possibly could, Aaliyah jumped into the first available air taxi that came into view. After giving her destination, the Third Ring Apartment Towers, Aaliyah glanced around quickly before finally relaxing in her seat. Aronis had not followed, as far as she could tell, and was relieved, yet at the same time she was a bit disappointed.

Aronis…

Aronis remained in the gardens for several minutes, the shock of seeing Aaliyah not only alive, but fallen as well, was still there. As was the anger towards the Jedi for lying to him for all these years. He forced himself to calm, to not jump to conclusions. For all her knew the members of the council had believed Aaliyah to be dead, and had not know that they had been mistaken.

He wanted to run after her, to find out what had happened, and ask why she had not returned to the Jedi. Why she had chosen a darker path, instead of remaining in the light. Yet part of him knew. The planet that the former Jedi Knight had crashed on was a dark and corrupting place. But still he felt something, anything, could have been done to prevent such a thing.

Or so that was his thinking. It was something he wanted to believe. That if the Jedi had not dragged him away when they had, if he had looked harder, that he could have saved Aaliyah. Before Aronis did anything, before he rushed off to find Aaliyah, there was something he had to do first. See the Council, and ask why they had not told him the truth. He believed that they had know, they had too, and he wanted to know why he was led to believe she was dead.


End file.
